


Family Game Night has Never Been This Awkward

by Povegleia



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Povegleia/pseuds/Povegleia
Summary: Sayo and Misaki are still awkward lesbians.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Okusawa Misaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Family Game Night has Never Been This Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> We have a couple of girls who like each other but again, refuse to admit it.

“Okusawa-san, you got here before I did.”

Misaki gets interrupted from her thoughts by the smooth voice of Sayo Hikawa. She looks up and offers her a smile while she sets up some board games. “Sayo-san, good to see you wanted to come tonight,” She greets, standing up. The other girl walks towards the table to inspect the selection of games Misaki had set up.

Marina steps into the lounge where Misaki and Sayo were beginning to make idle conversation. She was holding a couple of DDR pads and a karaoke microphone. As she sets them down, she greets the girls with a friendly tone.

“You two are here early!” She says, moving to also look at the games set up. “Are you helping me set up?”

Both of them nod and, with minimal amount of effort, set up the karaoke and dance pads in front of a rather sizable TV. 

“How many of your bandmates do you think will show up tonight?” She continues, moving to the door.

“Hopefully, all of them. Everyone seemed excited,” Sayo responds. She gracefully sits down on one of the couches and takes a deck of cards out of one of her jacket pockets. Marina nods and leaves the room to gather more equipment, while Misaki takes a seat next to the other girl. 

She watches as Sayo puts the cards on the table next to a game of Uno. With twenty-five, give or take, girls, all with vastly different personalities, it would be difficult to keep them all entertained for the game night they had planned. “What made you come so early?” She finally asks, tucking her legs under her body.

Sayo leans back and closes her eyes while she thinks of how to answer. The truth was that she came in hopes to see Misaki there as well, early, and to spend time with her before any of the other bands arrived.

Long story short, Sayo Hikawa was absolutely smitten with Misaki Okusawa.

“I thought you might need some help setting up, since you ended up being the only person volunteering,” She ends up muttering. Her face had grown hot from embarrassment and from the guilt of a small white lie. What the girl beside her didn’t know, however, wouldn’t hurt her.

A questioning look comes to Misaki’s face, and the way her nose scrunches up might just put Sayo into cardiac arrest. “Why didn’t you just volunteer too, then?” She asks, eyes glancing towards the cards on the table again.

Oh, crap. Sayo wouldn’t be able to keep up at this rate. Her cheeks were even more flushed, and she began praying for a convenient distraction to end their conversation for now.

Thank god Ako and Tomoe came through the door just as she was opening her mouth to respond. They were the convenient distraction she was praying for. 

“Tomoe-san, Ako-san,” She greets, standing up quickly and bumping the table with her legs in her panic. Tomoe gives her a bright grin and waves, and Ako runs over to give her a hug. Misaki stands up as well to be polite, though her slack smile gives away her confusion. 

“Sayo-san, you’re here early! Why didn’t you come with Hina-chin or the rest of Roselia?” Ako asks her, letting her go from a tight hug.

In the meantime, Misaki and Tomoe greet each other politely. They exchange pleasantries, and make light conversation in order to not be awkward. 

“Udagawa-san,” Misaki greets, “You and your sister also got here fairly early. Is there any reason?”

Tomoe thinks for a moment, then flashes her a smile as she says, “Ako wanted to get here before everyone else. Sort of like...a competition, I guess?” 

Both of them glance over to the lively Ako and the reserved Sayo having their own conversation. Sayo’s face is still pink, but it was much less apparent. Whatever she was saying, however, had Ako extremely invested. She kept glancing between Sayo and Misaki, as though there was something going on between the two of them. 

Being used to this, however, Misaki just carried on her talk with Tomoe. Tomoe, on the other hand, was very visibly confused and uncomfortable by the constant shifting glances from her sister. 

After a few awkward minutes, however, more band girls arrived with their own games, and with them, the room started to feel a lot more comfortable. Ako’s conversation with Sayo had ended, and her position by her side was replaced with the just as bouncy Hina. 

Kaoru had also shown up, and made herself very obviously known by an entrance made with a display of grandeur. She then made her way to Misaki and Tomoe, and slid into their conversation easily. Girls were trickling in slowly and with leisure, and by the time about an hour had passed, all twenty-five girls had made themselves present. Marina had set out plates of foods for them, and the game night was in full swing.

Once again, Misaki and Sayo had found themselves closer than acquaintances should be. This time, however, there was no awkward tension between them, as they were surrounded by their friends and bandmates. On more than one occasion, they made eye contact, though it ended just as quickly as it started with both of them looking away with pink cheeks.

“Misaki, mightn’t you spare a moment to speak with me outside of the lounge?” Kaoru asks after a game of Sorry ends with Tae as the victor. Misaki looks up at her, smiling patiently down, and nods. She tells everyone else she’ll be back in a moment and stands up to follow her bandmate out the door. 

The door closes behind her, and she rests her back against it. The air is significantly cooler in the lobby than it was in the lounge, which allowed her face to cool off. Misaki waits for Kaoru to speak, but instead she just looks at her expectantly. Looks like it was up to the DJ to break the silence. 

“Kaoru-san, what did you want?” She asks, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Her eyes looked every which way except to the taller girl’s, another telltale sign of her nervousness. In return, she gets a soft laugh back and one of Kaoru’s fleeting poses.

“You’ve been making faces like that all night. Dear kitten, does someone else in the lobby currently make you upset or nervous?”

Damn, sometimes Kaoru could really be the sharpest tool in the shed. She hit the nervousness on the head, but it wasn’t for the reason she expected. “Well,” Misaki starts, shuffling her feet, “I’m nervous, but not upset. I...one of the other girls in the lounge...I have feelings for her,” She mumbles.

Kaoru’s whole face immediately lights up. “Ah, is that it? Give me just a moment, and allow me to return to the lounge. I’ll be back shortly,” She says with confidence, opening the door as Misaki steps aside. 

Just as she said, momentarily Kaoru had returned, though she wasn’t alone. At her side was a confused Sayo, and as soon as she was out of the lounge, the door closed behind her, leaving Misaki and Sayo alone in the lobby.

“It seems we can’t avoid being alone together today, Okusawa-san,” Sayo greets nervously, feeling the cool air of the lobby. 

They were now avoiding eye contact and the tension in the room was rising once more. 

“So... Kaoru-san came and got you…”  
“Yes, she said something about accepting feelings?”

Misaki looked up and gave Sayo a surprised look. 

“I guess she knew, then, that I was talking about you. I know this isn’t a really good time to say this, especially with all of the other girls on the other side of that door, but...Sayo-san...I really like you.”


End file.
